


Quick stop to the Hardware store

by BlackKaitou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKaitou/pseuds/BlackKaitou
Summary: Tony has some problems at the hardware store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and first published Avenger story ever. This was based on a event that happened to me while at work and I had to have a customer help me get a bag of cereal from the top shelf. Hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes or bad writing this is unedited. The dialogue is from a role play with my friend. I was Steve she was Tony.

The sliding door opens and the billionaire enters the hardware store. The cashier looks at Tony surprised, but the man ignores him his mind focusing on the part he needs. Searching the aisles Tony find what he is looking for but it was in the top shelf. Looking up the brunette could barely see the item. Reaching up over the guard Tony tries to grasp the item barely brushing it with his finger tips. Annoyed the billionaire glares at the piece then starts again, desperately trying to get the piece. The feeling of someone near him Tony takes a step back only to clip into the person's side. Turning Tony sees Steve taking the object down from the shelf. Staring at the blond then at the object Tony takes it, slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?”

"I needed hooks." Steve shows a bag of wall hooks.

"Oh." Tony starts to walk to the register Steve following. Setting the item down Tony takes a fifty out of his pocket. The clerk rings up the purchase and bags the item and tries to hand it and the change.

"Ah I don't like be handed things."

The clerk looks a little puzzled and Steve rolls his eyes and takes the stuff from the clerk and gives it to Tony. With the stuff he goes for the door, Steve buys his hooks and goes to the door stopping when he realizes Tony is just outside. Tony is leaning on the door of his car looking at his phone. Steve stops and stands on the sidewalk. Tony glances at him, "Want a lift Capsicle?"

Steve looks a little annoyed briefly. "No thanks"

"Why not? Got some punching bags to go beat up?"

Steve looks at Tony with slight annoyance.

Tony grins, "Come on Cap, lighten up."  
Steve shakes his head and looks away. Tony frowns when Steve looks away, his expression truly falling for a second.

"I'll see you around Tony." Steve says looking back at the brunette.

Tony's expression snaps back to his usual disinterested look quickly, "Right."

Steve looks Tony over a little bit before walking down the sidewalk. Tony opens his car and slides in slowly he pulls out of the parking lot and heads home.


End file.
